paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
United Islands' Royal Handmaiden Corps
Background The United Islands' Royal Handmaiden Corps is an elite school and corps of professional female servants, which are trained to deal specifically with the royalty and social elite of the United Islands of Lepsawn. Not only are they trained in a wide range of cultural and social aspects of many governments and peoples---not just their own---they are also all trained in self-defense martial arts, melee weapons, and small-arms & hold-out projectile & blaster weaponry. All of their training is designed to make them look non-combatant and harmless, until the moment of action arises and they must act in defense of their masters. Education & Training All Royal Handmaidens must complete a 4 year course at the Corps' very own Handmaiden School of Cultural & Social Arts (this course, at least academically, is the equal to a Bachelor's Degree). One must be no younger then 18 years of age, and no older then 20 years of age, and be considered top performing in both academics and physical fitness before graduation from the United Islands Secondary Academy Education System, prior to admission to the elite school. Once graduated from the school, Handmaidens are required to serve in their positions of servitude for at least eight years. This is because, their elite and pricey education is paid for on a monthly basis by their master(s) at any given time, whom which employs them. Masters Anyone within the United Islands of Lepsawn may require the services of a Royal Handmaiden, for a price. The average cost of a Royal Handmaiden is five thousand credits a month, three thousand of which goes back to the Handmaiden School of Cultural & Social Arts (for the monthly payment of school debt). Another thousand credits goes to the Handmaiden themselves for a lowly monthly living wage outside of their life of servitude for eight years, while another thousand goes to a monthly education fund (which can only be used at and is managed by the Handmaiden School of Cultural & Social Arts), that Royal Handmaidens may use to educate themselves while in servitude. Masters are responsible for providing the Royal Handmaidens with modest, clean, and private living conditions with on their grounds for free, as well as giving them at least two days off a week for their own private lives and access to free food & average entertainment. For this reasons, most Masters keep at least two Royal Handmaidens on staff at all times, to cover for days off. In addition, Masters are required to submit to a monthly check of their residence and treatment of their Royal Handmaiden by the Royal Handmaiden Corps itself; any violations of housing or fair treatment will result in the Corps pulling the Handmaiden out of his or her service and pursuing the Master in court for legal damages. While most Handmaidens live on their Masters' grounds in separated housing, a few live outside of the grounds; mostly, these Handmaidens are married. The risk, however, is that Masters do not have to pay for living accommodations outside of their grounds (this includes the education fund). As such, most Handmaidens remain single & live on their Master's grounds until their eight years is up. Service Beyond Eight Years While roughly 80% of Royal Handmaidens leave the Corps after eight years, most do so highly educated, with at least a Master's Degree post-service from the Handmaiden School of Cultural & Social Arts. For their post-professional careers, roughly 40% of former Royal Handmaidens pursue politics, teaching education, hotel & resort service, and/or business adventures with their newfound education. For the roughly 60% of other former Royal Handmaidens, most either start their own families and remain stay-at-home moms or enter the general workforce and not use their education. Roughly 70% of former Royal Handmaidens usually end up married to a extended family member within the Master's family that they once served. For the 20% that remain within the Corps, roughly 5% do so because they have grown attached to their Masters and feel an obligation of service (however, Masters are no longer obligated to pay them a monthly payment fee or pay their education fund). Another 5% remain, as they are now eligible to teach at the School itself (as long as they have a Master's Degree). The other 10% remain, because they are eligible to become Master Handmaidens. In general, post-service Royal Handmaidens are highly sought after and respected in political, law, and education circles, due to their extensive education & experience with social elite, government personnel, and heads of state in some circumstances. Master Handmaidens Master Handmaidens are Royal Handmaidens, whom have a Master's Degree, and that have fulfilled their eight years of service. They are recognized by the School itself on their "Wall of Service" within their Great Hall. Master Handmaidens may serve in elite positions within the United Islands of Lepsawn, including... * Teach at the Handmaiden School of Cultural & Social Arts, as an instructor * Be a Royal Handmaiden to the Royal Family of the United Islands Master Handmaidens demand a higher market value, their monthly fee being five thousand credits a month. Unlike Royal Handmaidens, Master Handmaidens receive all of the five thousand credits to their own personal bank accounts (their debt to the School is paid off after eight years). While most Master Handmaidens remain on their Master's (or School's) grounds---which housing, food, & entertainment is still paid for and free---a handful decide to start their own families and live off of their Master's grounds. Category:Lepsawn